Meeting fate
by cootchiecoo
Summary: Kaworu wonders...what is Ice cream? My take on Kaworu's entrance in the Manga. slightly fluffy if you squint!


Disclaimer: I dont own Kaoru Nagisa, Shinji or anything to do with Evangelion! Shame but.. Oh well! It belongs to Gainax!

The sun set above the ruins of Tokyo 3. There had been many battles fought in that place. A lone figure stood among the rubble of a small house, his silver hair glistening and almost red in the sunset. Crimson eyes scanned around with a childlike curiosity. It was Kaworu Nagisa's first time out on his own in the real world. In all honesty, he was... Excited. Yes, he had a mission to complete but this was possibly his only chance at _true _freedom!  
A few meters away, the red orb's gaze settled on a piano. A grand piano, at that. Something entirely human settled over him, he wanted to play it. He'd seen it done a few times, how hard could it be? You simply pushed the keys down in a specific order... Mind made up, Kaworu approached the large object, taking a seat. Lifting the lid, he ran his slender, pale fingers over the ebony and ivory keys. They were cool to the touch... But not unpleasantly so.  
Instantly, memory of a tune filed his mind... It was a nice tune. Kaworu began to play it. He didn't think it unusual that he could play it so easily after hearing it only once. The music seemed to flow from his fingers into the piano keys, issuing forth the piece he was playing from the vibration of the strings inside the piano itself.  
Mere moments later, he found himself in the company of a young boy his own age. This boy was quiet, quiet and withdrawn. Kaworu was curious as to why this was.  
"Shinji-kun… do you know what 'ice-cream' is?" It wasn't much… but it would do to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Don't you?" His blue eyes widened slightly, a small tinge of red on his cheeks. Kaworu shook his head, he honestly didn't know. "Well… It's like milk and cream with…flavour that's been…Frozen? I think…" Shinji rested his thumb on his bottom lip.  
"Would you take me to try some?" Curious crimson eyes looked towards him.  
"Er...Sure!" There was hesitance in his voice but he hid it well.

The streets were quiet and few people remained. Kaworu suddenly felt a pang of…guilt? Human emotions were a foreign concept to him. As was this 'Ice-Cream' substance... He sswept it around in his mouth. It was sweet and so cold!  
"Do you like it?" Shinji's eyes were hopefull.  
"Very much so Shinji-kun! It's intriguing... And you can eat this everyday?" Kaworu was in a daze.  
"Good...Er, Kaworu-kun?" The nervous tone in Shinji's voice caught Kaworu's ear, making him look up from his desert. "Would you mind if I... Stayed at your apartment tonight? I just..." Kaworu raised his hand, engimatic smile never leaving his lips.  
"Of course you may. Whatever reason you have, it is good enough for me!"

Kaworu entranced Shinji. Every move he made was full of grace, every syllable held a captivating aura. The only thing not infuriatingly perfect was his hair. It was disorderly, shaggy and... Unkempt! But it complimented him. And the smile... The smile that constantly graced the pale boy's lips simply radiated warmth.  
But, no matter how many times Shinji looked at his companion he couldn't stop noticing little things. The different reds in his eyes and the way the light played on his silver locks... It was enough to make anyone stare!  
"Shinji-kun... You've been looking at me for five minutes, is something wrong?" Even when he spoke his voice was filled with mirth. That voice broke his concentration, compelling him to speak.  
"N..no! Nothing's wrong! Sorry..."  
"It doesn't matter, Shinji-kun." Shinji looked up as mellodic laughter filled the small kitchinette. He had expected Kaworu to scold him for saying sorry, but he was laughing! It was almost infectious!

For the first time for 10 years, Shinji slept soundly. The sound of steady breathing to his right was like a metronome to him. As he fell into sleep's grasp, he saw red... and grey.

* * *

Well... Thats my first fanfiction! :D I feel better now...  
Reviews are always helpfull! (and yes, I realise it osunds cheesy ¬¬ stupid mind...)

xx Muffin xx


End file.
